


Invertido

by Gzmoii



Series: This World Inverted [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alt!Simon/Alt!Isabelle in background, Anal Sex, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “Alec, you haven’t been yourself lately.” Isabelle looked over Alec, who was laying on his bed, designs for his next party scattered across the floor. His hair was in disarray, sticking up in different directions, and she swore that when she came over the day before, he was wearing the exact same grey sweats she had no idea Alec even owned.
      “I am not in the mood for you right now.” Alec grabbed his blankets and pulled them over his head, laying down on his back. “I’m in mourning, Izzy.”  Izzy nodded, sitting on her brother’s bed. She was sure that he was somehow exaggerating, because she and Alec knew all the same people, and none of them had died. “Okay, I’ll bite. What are you mourning?”





	

“Alec, you haven’t been yourself lately.” Isabelle looked over Alec, who was laying on his bed, designs for his next party scattered across the floor. His hair was in disarray, sticking up in different directions, and she swore that when she came over the day before, he was wearing the exact same grey sweats she had no idea Alec even owned.

“I am not in the mood for you right now.” Alec grabbed his blankets and pulled them over his head, laying down on his back. “I’m in mourning, Izzy.”

Izzy nodded, sitting on her brother’s bed. She was sure that he was somehow exaggerating, because she and Alec knew all the same people, and none of them had died. “Okay, I’ll bite. What are you mourning?”

“My heart,” Alec mumbled, rolling over so his head was on Izzy’s lap. She rolled her eyes, tugging the blanket down enough to see his face.

“Alec, you’re not dating anyone.”

“But I met the man of my dreams at the party, and haven’t seen him since.” Alec’s lips formed a petulant pout when Izzy laughed at him. “This is serious! My heart is in pieces and you’re laughing. I missed my one chance at true love!” he lamented.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Izzy told Alec. “I’m going to call Simon, Jace, and Raj. You three are gonna have some guy time.”

“Jace can’t come,” Alec mumbled. “He refuses to go to the gay bars with us.”

“He’s still your friend.” Izzy pushed Alec’s hair out of his eyes. “Accommodate him. Maybe go to a sports bar, instead? Does Jace like sports?”

“Whatever.” Alec pulled his blankets over his face once again.

“I’m still calling in the cavalry.” Izzy grabbed her phone and texted Jace, Raj, and Simon. “Now, come on. Get out of bed.” She moved Alec’s head off of her lap and stood, yanking the blankets off of his bed completely.

“I don’t see why I don’t get the allotted time that I gave you when Meliorn—”

Izzy’s eyes narrowed on him from behind her glasses in a fierce glare and Alec stopped himself from sticking his foot into his mouth. “Okay, fine. Since only  _ one _ of us is allowed to be touchy. . .” He climbed out of bed, heading to his bathroom. He winced at his appearance, taking in the mess on top of his head. “Oh, there is no excuse for hair like this,” he said to himself, taking a quick shower before walking back into his bedroom in just a towel, his hair freshly washed and re-styled.

“I picked these out for you to wear.” Isabelle held out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that clashed in horrible ways. Alec made a face.

“Uh, no,” he stated. “This is why you are not allowed in my closet.” He pushed his sister out of the room, closing the door in her face before tossing the towel aside and walking to his closet. He went with a pink collared shirt and white jeans before opening up the door. “Okay, I’m ready for whatever torture you and the misfits have cooked up.”

“Don’t be so negative. We have the perfect thing for you.” Izzy beamed. “You might be cheered up by a reading. There’s a cute magic shop nearby that can do a love tarot reading to lift your spirits.”

“Unless the love I’ve lost just  _ happens _ to be there, I doubt that that will help at all.” Alec threw one hand up in the air in a flourish as he heard loud knocking at the door. “I believe it’s fair to assume that the riff raff has arrived.” He walked over to the door and opened it. Jace and Simon each grabbed one of his wrists, yanking him out of his apartment. “We’ve got the perfect solution,” Jace began, his voice full of excitement.

“I’ve already received the rundown from Izzy. I don’t think I need to hear it twice.” Alec raised a hand, silencing Jace as he was lead down the street. They passed Luke’s bookstore, reminding Alec of the recently bought book that was still sitting on his kitchen table, before dragging Alec into the magic shop. Raj was lagging behind, glad to watch the spectacle while retaining the ability to deny his involvement in anything Jace, Simon, and Izzy had planned.

“Just stop complaining and trust us, man.” Simon grinned, pushing his glasses up as they all walked inside the magic shop.

“If you say so.” Alec fiddled with his shirt sleeve as he walked inside. His breath caught when he saw the exact same man that had crashed the party he threw not too long ago sitting down at the tarot reading table. He made his way over to where Magnus’ table was, sitting down with an easy grin coming onto his face. “Well, it seems as if luck is on my side today,” he said, leaning on one hand. “I had no idea this wonderful shop belonged to you.”

“Well, it does.” Magnus pursed his lips. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He looked at Alec, searching his face. “Have we met before?”

“You would help me plenty by giving me your phone number and agreeing to accompany me for drinks tonight.” Alec licked his lips deliberately, watching Magnus’ eyes follow the movement of his tongue. “And yes, we have met. I’m Alec.” He felt a little hurt that Magnus didn’t seem to remember their encounter as well as he did, but he didn’t let it discourage him.

“Me?” Magnus lowered his eyebrows in confusion. “I’m really not sure I follow you.”

“Am I not being forward enough?” Alec asked him, raising a perfectly arched brow. “Forgive me, then. I’d like to get to know you better. You caught my eye, little party crasher, and I want to take you out.” He reached out, placing his hand over Magnus’ and stroking his fingers. “Forward enough, Magnus Bane?” He smirked.

“Well, I’m not really the type to go out for drinks,” Magnus mumbled, looking down at Alec’s hand as his cheeks warmed. He felt Alec begin to rub circles into his finger and licked his—suddenly very dry—lips.

“Fair enough. We stay in tonight. It’ll be more intimate.” Alec brought Magnus’ hand to his lips, kissing each of his fingers. “I like the way you think, Magnus Bane.” He took his phone out of his pocket, placing it on the table. “Your number?”

Magnus blinked. “Um, alright.” He grabbed Alec’s phone with his free hand, entering his number. Alec grinned.

“Drinks at my place, then,” he decided, eying the knit sweater Magnus was wearing. The guys he usually went for were a little more fashionable than Magnus appeared to be, but he felt as if the two of them had a connection, so he could bear to make an exception. True love wasn’t always wrapped up in a Tom Ford suit. Besides, Magnus’ cute face was more than enough for him to excuse his fashion faux pas. “I’ll see you tonight at 7. I’ll text you the address.” He winked at Magnus. “Don’t be late.” He brushed his lips against Magnus’ fingers, sucking one into his mouth.

Magnus held his breath, his eyes going wide. His face went bright red and the string of filthy thoughts that immediately flooded his brain and he pulled his hand away, putting it in his pocket. “I’ll be there!” he assured Alec, refusing to look at him, afraid he’d pass out if he did.

“Perfect. See you tonight.” Alec winked at him and stood up, pocketing his phone and not even bothering to get a tarot reading. He already knew that only good things were in his future.

Magnus was little shy, yes, but every male with a pulse knew that just meant that he’d be a screamer.

“I think you may have killed him,” Raj pointed out, shooting a glance over at Magnus, who still appeared to be recovering from whatever Alec managed to do him.

“I’m just getting started.” Alec peered over at Simon and Jace, who were hiding behind the bookshelves and pretending that they hadn’t been watching the entire thing. “You can come out, you know. I sure as hell did.” He and Raj bumped fists for his terrible joke and they all walked out together.

“So, I was thinking we could have a guys’ night,” Simon offered as he walked out. Apparently, he hadn’t been paying as much attention as Alec had believed before. “You know, just the four of us.”

“Three,” Alec corrected, waving his phone at them. “I have every intention of getting laid by my true love tonight. Sorry to say, but none of you fit that description.” He walked backward in the opposite direction that Raj, Jace, and Simon were going. “I’ve got to get my place ready. I’ll send Izzy your way.”

* * *

 

“That was an. . .interesting young man.” Magnus nearly jumped out of his skin as Ragnor materialized on one side and Catarina on the other.

“I’m not sure interesting is the word.” Magnus bit his lip.

“How about tantalizing, then?” Catarina offered with a slight chuckle. “Dazzling? Seductive? Confident?” She looked down at Magnus as his cheeks turned to a bright shade of pink. “I could go all day, sweetheart.”

“Catarina, don’t. You’ll kill the poor man. You have to remember that he’s still young.” Ragnor pointed out, placing a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “We have much more important things to discuss. Like the M-word.”

Catarina nodded her head. “You’re right,” she agreed, closing down the shop. “We can employ Raphael’s help later.” She pulled a practically catatonic Magnus into a standing position. “Up the stairs you go. We need to have a talk, dear friend.” She ushered Magnus up to his apartment. For how simple the downstairs was, Magnus’ own living space was even more plain. It was expansive, but aside from the rooms that Raphael and Catarina had taken it upon themselves to design, there were no personal touches. Or rather there was, considering that plain was just Magnus’ style.

“The M-Word?” Magnus asked her as he sat down on his crème sofa.

“ _ Magic. _ ”

“Oh.” Magnus looked down at his hands, blue shimmering out from his fingertips and crackling like lightning. “I’m glad to have it back. It is like a large part of me that had been missing has finally returned.”

“Do you think your sense of style is lingering somewhere as well, waiting to make its glorious return?” Ragnor made a face at Magnus’ clothes. “I’m usually not one to judge, but you look like the life has been ripped from your breast. . .and from this apartment.” He shook his head. “I guess the first hundred or so years were just a rebellious phase, hm?”

“You would know, Sweet Pea.” Magnus stood up. “Catarina, my magic is under control. Alec will be none the wiser. Now, can we please focus on more important things?”

“Like?” Catarina asked curiously. “Please, let us know, Magnus.” She grinned, already knowing exactly what Magnus planned to say next. She was delighted by how he showed excitement over a mundane boy. Magnus had been alone for far too long.

“I’m honestly not interested in the answer.” Ragnor waved a dismissive hand at her. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt with this mundane, Magnus. But if he is anything like Camille, I will kill him, this time,” he promised.

“It’s not going to be like that again,” Magnus defended himself. “That was a mistake. One I will never make again. And this is just one date. I’m not in love with him.”

“Oh, but you will be,” Raphael told Magnus, walking up the stairs. “Catarina told me that the man who raised me needed my assistance.”

“Raphael.” Magnus looked at the newcomer as he made himself comfortable next to Magnus. He was wearing a sleek, black leather jacket and a burgundy shirt underneath, topped off with black pants. No one could deny that he looked good. He always looked good.

“I’ve come to assist you in the downward spiral you insist on throwing yourself into once again.” Raphael raised his hand before Magnus could lecture him. “Let’s have a look in your closet. Hopefully, I’ll be able to do  _ some _ damage control at least. Now magic your way out of those clothes,  _ Papá _ .” Raphael waved his hands in Magnus’ direction, walking over to his closet. He cracked his knuckles and the joints in his neck. “I’ve got work to do.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, a hint of blue appearing on the tip of his thumb as his rid himself of his clothes. He winced as Raphael went through nearly every single piece of clothing he owned, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

“I will never understand what possessed you when you bought this.” He tossed the offensive piece of clothing to Ragnor. “No more butterfly collars. I’m going to need you to burn this,” he told him.

“My sentiments exactly, friend.” Ragnor took a lighter from his pocket and lit Magnus’ shirt on fire.

Magnus heaved out a loud sigh. This happened every time Raphael got anywhere near his wardrobe. He didn’t see the problem with wearing layers and wool, but, unfortunately, he was the only person who felt that way. He dressed in a way that made himself seem less. . .magical. He thought his clothing choices were smart.

“We’ll have to remedy the disaster in his closet another day, gentlemen.” Catarina told them, running her fingers through her blonde hair. “For now, just focus on preparing him for his date.”

“I’m working on it.” Raphael shook his head irritably. “Do you want my assistance or not?”

“Watch your tone, infant,” she snapped at him. Raphael held his tongue when Magnus gave him a warning look. He was the only person who he never wanted to think badly of him. He knew it was a something people took advantage of, but Magnus was like a father to him. After Camille turned him, he had been terrified and alone. Magnus had taken him in until he was able to find his footing as a Downworlder. He owed Magnus a debt that could never be repaid.

“Hey, try this.” Raphael tossed Magnus a plain grey long sleeve and a pair of black jeans. “I’m taking you shopping later this week. And no, I’m not asking. I’m telling,” he said to Magnus, searching for any kind of accessories Magnus might own. A neglected box, stuffed to the very back of Magnus’ closet, caught his eye. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked Magnus, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

“Hm?” Magnus asked, using his magic to put on the clothes Raphael gave him. His eyes went wide when he saw the box. “Raphael, no,” he stated. “That stays put away.”

“Oh, but I liked these so much.” Raphael smirked. He took out an ear cuff that he hadn’t seen Magnus wear in decades, then kept digging through. “I’m just going to help you get laid.” The accessories he saw reminded him of the fashionable man that had exuded so much confidence and practically ruled all of New York’s Downworld. Raphael hadn’t seen that man in over a century. “Here.” He walked over and placed two pieces of jewelry in Magnus’ hand. “They’re discreet and sexy. Also, this.” He put a hat on Magnus’ head to complete the outfit. “Now, you don’t look like  _ Mi Abuelo, Papá. _ ”

Magnus used magic to put on the jewelry with a snap of his fingers, letting out a small wince. “Glad the piercings weren’t closed, or that would’ve hurt a lot more,” he told Raphael, standing up. “So, how do I look? Date ready?” he asked everyone, doing a spin. He certainly liked the outfit. While it most definitely wasn’t the kind of thing he wore in his prime, it was a lot more attractive than his normal attire while retaining, at least, some of the comfort.

Catarina and Ragnor both gave him two thumbs up.

“You’ll be getting my bill later.” Raphael rolled his eyes when Catarina glared at him. “I’m joking. I’m gonna get lost, _ Papá _ . I’ll see you around.” He gave Magnus a quick hug before making his way back down the stairs and out of Magnus’ shop.

* * *

 

Alec looked himself over one last time in the mirror. He had done something special with his hair today, giving it a tousled look instead of slicking it over to one side. He made sure to give off an effortless vibe while still looking like he cared about his appearance. The first few buttons on his shirt were undone, exposing just a hint of his chest, and he wore grey pants that would be easy to take off, if the need arose. He didn’t want to seem cocky about the prospect of getting Magnus on top of the immaculate, freshly washed silk sheets on his bed, but he was hopeful.

He walked over to the door as he heard his doorbell ring. He opened it up, stepping out of the way when he saw Magnus. He gave him a slow appraisal, appreciating the view from the cute hat placed on Magnus’ head to his toes. “You certainly do clean up nice, Magnus Bane.” He whistled.

Magnus smiled bashfully, rubbing his arm. “I had help,” he admitted, walking further inside. “Your place is lovely,” he complimented, waiting for Alec to sit down before doing the same. He reached for the remote, but Alec’s hand stopped him. “I’d like to talk first, if that alright with you. I’ve been hoping to get to know you better since you crashed that party, Magnus Bane.”

“Can I asked what interested you in me, first?” Magnus blurted out. He looked away from Alec, his hand on the arm of the couch. He looked as if he was partially considering the idea of making a run for it. He wanted to be on a date with Alec, he was just nervous.

“I would love to let you know.” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ knee as he spoke. “There was something in your eyes that pulled me to you. Of course there was that butter-wouldn’t-melt innocence that you’re showing me now, but there was more to it. More to you,” he told Magnus. “It drew me in. I felt a connection and I knew I would regret it if I didn’t ever see you again after the party.” His fingers trailed to Magnus’ inner thigh. “It seems that fate agreed, because here we are.”

“Mmhm.” Magnus let out a choked sound, his gaze lingering on Alec’s hand. “I’m, uh, glad that you found me interesting.”

Alec just grinned. “How about I get drinks for us both?” he asked, moving his hand and letting Magnus regain the ability to breathe. He stood, walking into his kitchen and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of red wine, bringing it back to the table. He placed the glasses down before opening up the bottle and pouring them both a glass. “So, tell me about the friends who dressed you up tonight.” He turned his body to face Magnus. “They must be quite the interesting bunch.”

“They are,” Magnus agreed. “They’re some of my best friends. I’ve known them for as long as I can remember.” He smiled down at his drink, and Alec couldn’t help but be endeared by the move. Magnus was just too cute for words. “Ragnor is a British man who I’m pretty sure was telling kids to get off of his lawn before lawns were invented. He’s an old soul, while Catarina is completely different. She’s vibrant and wise beyond her years. I’m lucky to have them both.”

Alec noticed how Magnus’ shoulders relaxed as he spoke, and he was glad to see him getting more comfortable.

“My other friend, the one who actually dressed me, is Raphael. He’s. . .something else, that’s for sure. I’ve known him for the smallest amount of time, but he’s like family.” Magnus smiled at Alec, his posture becoming more open as he took a small sip of wine. “He’s got a temper, but he’s a sweetheart once you get to know him.”

Alec nodded his head. “That’s lovely to hear. He has impeccable taste, that’s for sure.” He ran a finger down Magnus’ chest. “You look good enough to eat.” His finger went back up to the side of Magnus’ mouth, wiping away the red wine that lingered to the left of Magnus’ lips before bringing it to his own mouth.

“And what about you, Magnus Bane? I want to get to know you intimately.” Alec let his eyes linger on Magnus’ lips. Magnus set down his drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

“What would you like to know?” Magnus didn’t look away this time. He kept his eyes locked with Alec’s, drawing him in closer. He licked his lips as Alec set down his wine glass as well, moving in closer. He placed a hand on Magnus’ hip, testing the waters. When Magnus moved into the touch, he smirked and moved so his lips were at Magnus’ ear.

“For now? Everything.” Alec lifted the hem of Magnus’ shirt, sneaking his hand under it. “Give me everything.”

Magnus let out a small sigh, letting himself be pushed back so he was laying across the sofa. “I can do that,” He breathed, his eyes blown wide with lust. He hadn’t been with anyone in what felt like ages, and he wanted Alec right now. Maybe it hadn’t been his goal when he’d accepted the date, but he couldn’t think about anything but getting them both of them undressed as soon as possible. He was already left wanting so much, and Alec hadn’t even kissed him yet.

That had to be remedied.

Magnus grabbed Alec by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Alec’s hand roamed further up his shirt, his palm flat on his stomach. He pulled him even more, both of their mouths opening up for each other at once, their tongues sliding against each other.

Alec’s hand trailed up further, stopping when he reached Magnus’ pierced nipples. He teased the little barbell piercing, pulling away from the kiss to watch Magnus’ reaction.

Magnus gasped, his eyes closing completely as he arched into the touch. “Sensitive?” Alec asked, not really expecting an answer as he pushed Magnus’ shirt up to his chin, leaning in to tease one of Magnus’ piercings with his tongue.

“Alec!” Magnus shouted, his hips rolling forward and pressing against Alec’s. His fingers threaded through Alec’s hair, messing up the artfully styled strands.

“Fuck.” Alec pulled away, breathing onto Magnus’ nipple. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Bedroom?” he asked, holding out a hand towards Magnus.

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes still slightly glazed over with lust. The hat he’d worn had fallen off his head and onto the floor on the side of the sofa, leaving his hair slightly matted to his head. Alec ran his fingers through it, fixing it up just a little. “Yeah.” Magnus nodded. “Bedroom.” He smiled as Alec pulled him to stand, leading him into his bedroom.

They fell onto the bed together, Magnus taking the initiative and working open the button on Alec’s shirt, sliding it off his broad shoulders. He flipped them over so he was on top of Alec and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

Alec placed one of his hands on Magnus’ hip, the other running up his chest. “You’re still wearing way too many clothes.”

“Yeah?” Magnus breathed, leaning down and running his fingers through Alec’s hair. He rolled his hips, his ass pressing against Alec’s clothed cock. He yanked him forward by his hair, pulling him into another kiss. He sucked Alec’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down onto it before letting it go, moving back when he went it for more. “Then take them off.”

“With pleasure.” Alec unbuttoned the simple pair of jeans Magnus was wearing, working them down his legs. Magnus kicked them off the bed, letting out a breathy groan when Alec’s hands moved to his ass and squeezed. “How do you do this?” he asked Magnus, slowly inching the pair of boxer briefs he was wearing down his legs. He kept his eyes on Magnus’ face, deciding that while his body was gorgeous, the faces he made were even better.

“You mean, like. . .?” Magnus trailed off, a pink hue settling over his cheeks.

Alec nodded. “I usually prefer to top, but I definitely don’t mind making the exception for you,” he said honestly. “It’s not every day that I get an angel in my bed.”

Magnus had to chuckle, just a little. The idea of him being an angel couldn’t be further from the truth. “You can top, this time.”

Alec licked his lips. “Did I just get approval for a second date?” He smirked.

“We’ll see how well you fuck me, first.” Magnus said, kissing down Alec’s chest. “Nothing is set in stone.” Alec lifted his hips as Magnus kissed down his torso, his mouth following the hem of Alec’s pants as he took them and his boxers off at once. He ran his tongue along the length of Alec’s cock, taking him into his hand as he bucked his hips.

“You’re not as shy as I thought you were, Magnus Bane” Alec pointed out. “You’ve got a little fire in you.” His breathing stuttered as Magnus took him into his mouth. Alec weaved his fingers through Magnus’ hair, thrusting his hips up. “Fuck, that’s—that’s good.” He tilted his head back, a guttural moan passing through his parted lips.

Magnus held Alec’s hips down with one hand, waiting for Alec to look back down at him before making eye contact with him.

Alec’s free hand clenched into a fist at his side. He had never been happier about misjudging someone. He had expected Magnus to be shy and hesitant, afraid to go after what he’d wanted, but that assumption couldn’t be further from the truth. “Shit, Magnus, I’m gonna cum!” he moaned, Magnus’ hands keeping him from bucking his hips up again.

Magnus pulled off of his cock, his pink lips wet with precum. “Need a minute?” he asked Alec.

Alec looked at him, still slightly dazed from his pre-orgasm high. “Jesus Christ,” he murmured, pushing himself up with one hand. He looked up at Magnus’ face, the little smirk looking oddly like it belonged there. He kissed Magnus’ neck, finding a spot behind his ear that made him keen. He bit down on it hard enough to leave a red mark that matched the ones already on Magnus’ chest.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s chest, pushing him away. “Not done with you. Not yet,” he told him, before getting up and searching his jeans for a condom. He ripped open the wrapper with his teeth, sliding the condom onto his cock. “Lube?”

Alec reached into his bedside drawer, passing the bottle to Magnus.

Magnus squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers, pushing two inside of himself at once with a small gasp. “Mm, fuck. . .” He closed his eyes, concentrating on making sure his glamour didn’t falter as he scissored his fingers, stretching himself open. He opened his eyes once he was sure his glamour was going to stay up and looked at Alec, pulling out his fingers.

“Are you sure that’s enough?” Alec asked, one eyebrow raising.

Magnus nodded. “I fingered myself this morning, it’s fine.” he assured him. He coated the condom with the excess lube on his fingers, placing both his hands flat on Alec’s chest as he lowered himself down, taking Alec’s cock inch by inch. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec grabbed his ass, spreading him open.

“Since you’re so impatient, we’re going to do this my way,” he told Magnus, pulling out so only the head of his cock was inside him.

Magnus let out a small, displeased noise, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec moved Magnus’ ass in time with his thrusts, setting an agonizingly slow pace and making him whine.

“Alexander, more,” Magnus begged, brushing his lips over Alec’s pale neck. “Faster, harder, please.” He cried out, his nails digging into Alec’s back as he thrusted forward, hard and fast, slamming into Magnus’ prostate before returning to his slow pace. “You’re killing me, Alec, please,” he whined.

“But I have to make sure you learn your lesson,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, causing a pleased shiver to run through him. “Because I really like to take charge. I like to be in control, and even though you are  _ so fucking sexy _ , sucking my cock and fingering yourself for me, you didn’t let me do anything I wanted to do.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Magnus whimpered. “I didn’t know. Just fuck me, Alec. However you want, just  _ fucking move _ , this is torture.”

Alec nodded, pulling out of Magnus and flipping their positions so he was on top and Magnus was on his back. Alec pushed into him and Magnus yelled out Alec’s name, placing his hands on his back and digging his nails in. “Like this?” he breathed, his lips right above Magnus’ nipple.

Magnus cried out, his body moving up the bed with the force of Alec’s thrusts as he just held tight to him, his nails leaving marks down Alec’s back. “Oh fuck, just like that!” Magnus encouraged as Alec hit his prostate each time he thrust his hips forward. “Right there, fuck, I’m gonna—” He closed his eyes as his glamour dropped and he came, Alec doing the same after a few short thrusts.

Magnus waited until he was coherent enough to bring his glamour back up before looking into Alec’s eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, his chest heaving as Alec pulled out of him, tossing the condom before collapsing in bed next to him. “Should I. . .?” Magnus bit his lip. He wasn’t really sure if this was a situation where he should leave right after the sex or not.

“You can stay,” Alec breathed, pulling Magnus to his chest and burying his face in his neck. “So, second date?” he asked.

Magnus nodded. “If they all end as good as this one, you can have all the dates you want,” he told Alec. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, tipping his head up for a kiss. It started as just a gentle press of lips, before Alec went in for a second and a third and they were kissing noisily, their tongues pressing against each other’s. Alec sucked on Magnus’ tongue and ran his hands down Magnus’ back, squeezing his ass.

“Round two?” he asked. “You can even ride me this time, if you want.”

“Fuck yes.” Magnus grinned, going in for another filthy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
